A wide variety of coatings have been used to coat the surfaces of food and beverage containers. For example, metal cans are sometimes coated using coil coating or sheet coating operations, that is, a coil or sheet of steel or aluminum, is coated with a suitable composition and cured. The coated substrate is then formed into the can body or can end. Alternatively, the coating composition may be applied, for example, by spraying and dipping, to the formed can and then cured. Coatings for food and beverage containers should preferably be capable of high speed application to the substrate and provide the necessary properties when cured to perform in a demanding end use environment. For example, the coating should be safe for food contact and have excellent adhesion to the substrate.
Many of the coating compositions for food and beverage containers are based on polyether resins that are based on polyglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A. Bisphenol A in container coatings either as bisphenol A itself (BPA) or derivatives thereof, such as diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A (BADGE), epoxy novolak resins and polyols prepared with bisphenol A and bisphenol F are problematic. Although the balance of scientific evidence available to date indicates that small trace amounts of BPA or BADGE that might be released from existing coatings does not pose health risks to humans, these compounds are nevertheless perceived by some as being harmful to human health. Consequently, there is a strong desire to eliminate these compounds from coatings for food and beverage containers. Accordingly, what are desired are container coating compositions for food and beverage containers that do not contain extractable quantities of BPA, BADGE or other derivatives of BPA and yet have commercially acceptable properties.